


Love never dies (pokemonxdigimon story)

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Digimon Adventure, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Nudity, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: Ash has been with Dawn, misty, May and Lillie all his life but there's more to him than meets the eye as he met four digidestined girls who are falling in love with him so are Dawn, misty, May and Lillie





	Love never dies (pokemonxdigimon story)

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they use them as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At tree on the hilltop of Palletbwas a raven hair teen with lighting marks on his face wearing blue collared shirt with short sleeves and white trim, black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. His name is Ash Ketchum the pokemon champion of kanto, hoenn, sinnoh, kilos and Alola was relaxing 

"This is relaxing" Ash replied was enjoying his day at the hill "Hi Ash" said a familar voice as Ash looks and saw a burnette teen has bangs to the left with a red hairclip. She wears a sleeveless white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink fingerless opera gloves with an oval cut from the top of the palms, yellow shorts with a brown belt, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries a digital camera hanging from a yellow cord from her neck as Ash was happy to see

"Kari!" Ash said to the girl named Kari kamiya Tai's cute younger teen sister was happy to see Ash as she was close to him "Kari what brings you herein thought....." He said to her as he Kari smiles and hush him "Could we talk till we enjoy the beach like you said two of us alone. " Said Kari as Ash smiles at her " of course Kari. " Said Ash as they're relaxing at the beach they're planning to change in thier swimsuits going to enjoy the day as Ash is in his swim trunks with lighting bolts on each side as Kari came out in her hot pink swimsuit as Ash remembers how she wear her swimsuit back at Odaiba

"Wow! Kari you still look great in the swimsuit. " Said Ash as Kari's face turned red

" Oh Ash, you're still my lucky boy who admired Me so much. " Said Kari then they start having fun. They did swimming in the ocean, surfing at the waves, play volleyball which Ash lost from his own friend, they enjoy soda with ice and two straws as they're having a great time together. The sun begins to go down they are back to thier clothes

Ash and Kari travel more "Ash where are we going?" as Ash smiled at Kari "I'm want to show you something that amaze you Kari" as Ash takes her to mt. moon then he shows her a group of bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protrudes from the upper left corner of its mouth. It has wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curls over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm has two small claws and a thumb on each hand, and each of its feet has a single toenail are dancing around the stone

"Are those Clefairy?" Kari asked as Ash nodded

"and They're dancing" said Kari was enjoying watching it

"Care to dance my angel." said Ash offer her his hand

"I do my sweet Ash" Kari grabbed his hand then they begin to dance "Wow when do you learn dancing like that Ash" said Kari as they were dancing together "Yeah i been practicing and you're a good dancer Kari" said Ash as she blush again the the clefairy saw them dancing and they watch them found that so romantic between those two as a school of fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart. It is primarily light pink, with pale lips and circular markings on its cheeks spotted in the ocean waters in mt moon circling around them soon they were finished they cheer them

"Ash that was the best dance I ever had." said Kari who was more happy of having a great time with Ash

"Kari i want to say thank you for bieng here" Ash leans towards Kari then he kisses her on the cheek which makes her blush

"Ash i wanted to do this a very long time when we were kids" as they stare at each other's eyes then she kisses him on the lips Ash feels her lips as he close his eyes and held her for a very long kiss as they let go

"Ash Ketchum it's time you know the truth...I love you!" Kari admitted her feelings then Ash kiss her more "I love you too Kari" as they went back Kissing then Kari takes him outside of Mt. moon

"Ash mind we go to your room i need to be comfortable" Kari said to him

"Sure thing Kari" as they head back to the hill where the one tree was at the lake Ash was now relaxing his his bed in his room waiting for Kari

"I wonder when is Kari going to show" Ash said to himself but he is too worried about her "Oh Ashy i'm here" as Ash heard her as he turns around "Wow..." Ash's face was red because Kari shows up but was looking at her naked body as Ash was in a trance by her beauty

"What's wrong Ash ever seen a naked girl before you love what you see" Kari said to him then Ash held her hand "Actaully you are a angel Kari" as Kari is in tears of joy Ash carried Kari bridal style as she giggled they start kissing as Ash was removing his clothes leaving him in boxers

"Wow" Kari too was in a trance seeing his appearance of his body as Ash smiled "Now you and me are in a trance Kari" as they kiss more as Ash had his face on her breasts Kari chuckle as she was rubbing them on his face

"Ash...you think Davis said is true that i should grow bigger..." Kari was cut off as Ash kissed her

"you're still beautiful Kari Kamiya i love you like this you are perfect" as Ash starts massaging her breasts gently made Kari had a beautiful moan like a angel "Oh...Ash" she then felt him pinching not to rough as he starts sucking her nipple Kari gasp with her eyes closed as her trainer is sucking her milk up "Ooohhhh Ash yes don't be rough my sweet Ashy" She said still moaning Ash then starts on her right made her feel wet but felt a passionate from him as he was done "Kari you are you so sweet" as they kiss passionate then Ash lowers down starts licking her sacred spot but he did it slow and passionate made kari enjoy it

"Oooh Ash keep licking i love it" Kari replied more as Ash is eating her up then he starts fingering her deep inside made Kari moan more "That's Ash keep going!" she said as she reaches limit as her love juice was released in his mouth

"You enjoy it alot" Ash said as they start kissing Ash pinches her cute butt as she moan then Kari lowers down and undid his boxers

"Now it's my turn Ashy" once Kari takes his boxers off she spots his rod and starts stroking made Ash hiss then she puts it in her mouth starts bopping made Ash moan

"Oh...Kari." Ash said as he felt kari bopping she didn't know his beautiful girlfriend so good as Ash was stroking her beautiful hair then start pinching her butt made Kari feeling it then starts going faster made Ash moaning as they reach limit "Kari...im gonna cum." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts. Kari swallows itthen licks her breasts clean Ash finds that attractive

"Wow you are my true light Kari" as they continue kissing as they roll down the hill and they continue on the grass "We are like part of nature Ash" Kari said as he kiss her

"You are just my beautiful angel to my heart" as Ash turns Kari around as he looks at her smooth butt he enters his rod in her butt and he starts pounding her

"OH...OH...ASH..ASH...MORE I LOVE IT ASH KEEP GOING MORE MORE!" Kari shouted as Ash goes to town on Kari "Whoa she is so tight and i love that girl" Ash said as he keeps going but not too rough as he starts kissing her neck and licks her back made Kari feel the love her eyes are closed and her saliva was loose those two been going at it at hours

"Kari i'm gonna cum!" Ash said still pounding her butt "In Ashy!" as He fires his seed in her butt then those two went back kissing then Kari moved her hipstowards the grass as Ash is on top of her "Ash I want us to be together forever!" she said to him as Ash looks at her

"You sure you want to do this..." as Kari kissed him "Yes Ash we been away for a long time my heart was broken when you moved away please Ash i don't want us to be apart again" as Ash see her tears he was a same because he left her when he moved

"Never Kari...that ain't happening" as they start kissing each other and making out Ash starts thrusting in her passionate not so rough as Kari feel the pain in her womb felt the blood bleeding but she wants Ash to continue as her pain turn to passionate "oooooh Ash yes keep going i love you Ashy yes i never want to leave you never." Kari said moaning as Ash keeps going on thrusting they were kissing Kari rubbed his face on her breasts once again made Ash feel them

"You're so soft Kari" Ash replied as they feel connected and keep going as they been going at it by hour "Kari...I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting

"Me too Ash inside me please!" as Ash fires his seed in her they were exhausted but they are actually outside on top of the roof relaxing and watching the butterfree flying still naked and connected

"Oh Ash this is the best romantic date we ever had together." Kari said snuggling on his chest

"Yeah...but Kari i want to say i'm sorry for moving away i really am i was so stupid" Ash said to her as Kari looks at him

"Ash Ketchum that's not true. I knew you well, you acheived your dream and you came back to see me now Ash look at us we are together and always besides you still got more girls to confess." Said kari as Ash smiled

"You're right" as they watch the moon together


End file.
